disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maid Marian
Maid Marian is a vixen from Disney's 1973 feature film Robin Hood, and is both the love interest of the title character and the secondary protagonist, based on the character from the actual Robin Hood legend. She is voiced by Monica Evans while Nancy Adams did her singing voice. Background Maid Marian is stated in the film to be the niece of King Richard, but it is not stated how. However, she doesn't appear to be related to Prince John. She and Robin Hood apparently grew up together and were in love. However, several years before the time period of the film, she left for London for unspecified reasons, and had only recently returned to Nottingham. Maid Marian is a very beautiful, ladylike, nice and kind person. Despite being separated from him, Maid Marian is very much in love with Robin Hood. So much so that she finds the courage to plead for his life. Appearances Robin Hood She is first seen in the courtyard of Prince John's castle, playing badminton with her lady-in-waiting Lady Kluck. She invites a group of children, including Skippy, his two siblings, and friend Toby, to come to her when she discovers Skippy trying to retrieve an arrow, and later finds the rest of them outside the gate. She is described as being "awful nice" ("awfully nice", actually) and the children approach her without fear. After speaking of her past relationship with Robin Hood, she participates in the children's role play of Robin rescuing her. Later, in her room, she expresses her fear that she has been away so long that Robin has forgotten about her, despite Lady Kluck's attempts to reassure her. She is next seen at Prince John's archery tournament, where she is to give a kiss to the winner. She is able to recognize the disguised Robin Hood, and cheers him on throughout the tournament. When Robin's identity is revealed and he is sentenced to death, she tries in vain to plead Prince John to show mercy and spare Robin's life. Though it seemingly fails, Robin is freed through the intervention of Little John. She is seen running from members of the Sheriff's posse, when Robin Hood dramatically rescues her. He then proposes to her; she accepts, but playfully chides him for not choosing a more romantic setting. She then accepts his ideas of going to London, Normandy and "Sunny" Spain for a honeymoon, but politely objects to his idea of having six children, as she wants at least a dozen. After escaping to Sherwood Forest, she takes a moonlight stroll with Robin, and participates in a celebration with the townspeople. She is not seen after this until the end of the story, where it is revealed that she marries Robin Hood and leaves with him on their honeymoon. House of Mouse Maid Marian makes occasional appearances at the House of Mouse. In "Halloween with Hades", she appears embracing Robin Hood. In "Max's Embarrassing Date" she appears at a table with Robin Hood. Disney Parks Marian appeared in every Disney park after the film's release, but disappeared during the 1980s. Unlike her drawn counterpart, Marian's ears are revealed, while her headdress is smaller and doesn't hide them, but rather, is between them. Also, her shawl doesn't cover her ears either. And she wears white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Gallery Trivia *Maid Marian is the only female character from "Robin Hood" to ever wear shoes on her feet; all other females are barefoot; however, in the storyboards (particularly for the part of the alternate ending where she tends to a wounded Robin Hood and when she runs to hug King Richard, who has returned from the crusade), Maid Marian's feet are bare, too. *Maid Marian and Robin Hood are the second couple to have been childhood friends but later separated for a long time, the first being Bambi and Faline and the third (and so far last) being Simba and Nala from ''The Lion King. ''However, unlike the other two couples, Marian and Robin are never shown as children. Instead, she explains about it to Skippy, his sisters, and Toby the Turtle, and later, while Robin laments his love for Marian, he gives a hint that they knew each other as kids. *With the exception of other female lead animals, Maid Marian is the only leading lady that is portrayed not as a human. *Though not a princess, Maid Marian still lived in a castle. Category:Robin Hood characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters Category:Foxes Category:Living characters Category:Lovers Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Singing Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:English characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Wives Category:Article of the week Category:Animals Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Adults